Aegean Mist
by Trunks8
Summary: Yaori H/K.Sounds like Rosemary's Baby.An evil sorceress resurrects the master of the Dark Prophecy,By impregenating one of the Rekai Tantei.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing,except for my original character Rose.  
  
In the light of the full moon,on top of one of the castles towers stood a beautiful sorceress.She had long silver hair flowing down her back and Crimson eyes.She wore a long black dress and black gloves.She began to raise her hands,her hair blowing furiosly as the wind soon began to pick up speed. Rose: In the malevolent dusk of a solar eclipse,evil becomes imprisoned in shadow. The young sorceress had begun to chant.Lightning encircling her body as she stands on a pillar of water.The sky grew very dark as she continued. Rose: The prophecies of old foretell of its return,with the destined dawn of a future alignment.Upon its release from the embrace of time,darkness stirs and shifts to resurrect the master. Shadows begin to dance around her as flames encircle her arms. Rose: Born into a soul of innocent blood,evil rages in wrath to consume the light. It begins to rain,it doesn't rain water.Instead it rains blood as an eerie glow surrounds her. Rose: The Dark Prophecy has begun.  
  
Author's notes  
  
Trunks: Sorry it's so short people,but I have plans for the second chapter which will be a lot longer.Please review.If I get atleast one I'll put out the second chapter. Gomen Nasai people. 


	2. It has begun

Disclaimer: own nothing.  
The next morning everyone was at Genkai's temple.Botan went to the front of the room as everyone else took a seat on the couch..Botan: You all know why you're here.The black haired ningen boy stood up.Yusuke: Let me guess,the toddler has another mission for us.The cheerful ferry girl put on a cheerful grin as usual.Botan:Ding.Ding.We have a winner.Yusuke: So who does Koemma want us to defeat this time.Botan: A young sorceress named Rose cast aspell last night.A spell that is supposed to resurrect the master of the Dark Prophecy.Kuwabara:So we go and kill the evil wicked witch of the West.Botan: Not only that but you must keep the master from being resurrected. Yusuke: How the hell are we supposed to do that?Botan:A verse from the chant tells you where to find the master.The red haired kitsune finally spoke up.Kurama: What verse do you mean?Botan: the verse goes like this,"Born into a soul of innocent blood,evil rages in wrath to consume the light."Hiei:What the fucking hell does that mean.Botan:It means that someone will give birth to the devil child.Kurama: How will we know who,I mean there are a lot of women in the Ningenkai.The ferry girl looked at the ground as she shuffled her feet around.Botan: The person you'll be looking for will be one of the only pregnant males ever. Yusuke: Oh..he thinks about it for aminute.Yusuke:What?!Yusuke and Kuwabara then fall on the floor rolling with laughter.Botan,Kurama,and Hiei:Huh???Yusuke sat up and tried his best to speak without laughing,but failed.Yusuke:Hahahaha,Your saying that we hahahahaha,look for a hahahaha,pregnant dude.Hahahahahahahahah.Botan:Well yea???Kuwabara and Yusuke:Hahahahaha!!!!!!!! Botan: You do know that it is not uncommon for a male demon to give birth,because most demons are bisexual.The two ningen boys laugh harder,because they were trying to imagine a pregnant Kurama or a pregnant Hiei.(That is a strange thought,but if I say it I'd laugh too.)Kurama,Hiei,and Botan just shake their heads.  
  
Rose's Castle  
  
Rose: Such fools.Little do they know,that the one they are looking for is right under their noses.She said as she made her way to the throne room.As she sat down a black cat ran into the room and jumped onto her lap.Rose: Everything is going according to plan.She said as she stroked the cat's back.  
  
Genkai's temple  
  
As Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to laugh their asses off,Hiei felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach.He collasped to his knees as he held his stomach in pain.Kurama:Hiei!He quickly rushed to his lover's side, followed by Botan.Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and also rushed over.Kurama: What's wrong Koibito.The little koorime looked up at his beautiful red headed lover.Hiei: Kurama.He said still in a lot of pain.Another surge of pain hit him.Kurama:Hiei.He said as he put his arms around Hiei.Yusuke:What's wrong with him?Kurama: I'm.I'm not quite sure.He said as he looked at Hiei ,who was still in a lot of pain.Hiei suddenly blacked out.Kurama shook his lover gently.Kurama:Hiei.Botan:Maybe we should take him upstairs and let him rest.Kurama:Yes,we should.He said as he gently picked up Hiei as a mother would an infant and took him upstairs.He then laid him on the bed and tucked him under the covers.He kissed Hiei on the forehead right above his Jagan eye,before climbing in bed beside him.  
  
The next morning Hiei woke up and noticed his kitsune beside him.He watched his lover sleep.Its hard to believe that he was a 1,000 year old youkai just by looking at him.The little Jaganshi slowly began to sit up,but soon regretted it.He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom,puking up last night's supper.Kurama woke up and got out of bed.He quickly ran to his lover's side.Kurama: Are you alright koibito?Hiei: Hn.I'm fine kitsune.Kurama took his arm and led him back to the bed.Kurama:Stay in bed while I go get Genkaisama.Kurama left the room and made his way downstairs.Kuwabara: How's the shrimp?The oaf's voice half worried.Kurama:He's feeling worse I'm afraid. Botan: Worse,how?Kurama:Well besides the stomach pains,he had a real bad case of morning sickness.The old pink haired lady came in.Genkai:Let me see him.They all went upstairs.Genkai walked over to the now sleeping koorime and placed a hand on his stomach.Genkai:Oh my!  
  
Author's Notes: The third chapter might take about 3 or 4 weeks because I have finals coming up and a 7 page report to do.Hope you like it.I will add more yaori scenes with Hiei and Kurama later on.Please review.I got this up as soon as I could.Thanks to all those who reviewed.I know its kinda short,but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger.What's wrong with Hiei.Well I'll tell you in chapter three. 


	3. Rosemary's oops hiei's baby

Disclaimer:own nothing.  
  
Genkai:Oh my!The others rushed to her side.Yusuke:What's wrong obaasan?Genkai:He's the one.Everyone else:What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuwabara:Are you saying...Genkai:I'm afraid so.Hiei will be the bearer of the master of the Dark Prophecy.  
  
Rose's Tower  
  
The young sorceress stood in front of the underground spring of her castle.Rose:Warriors of shadow,I command you to rise from the dephs of hell!The waterbegins to glisten as 6 warriors begin to appear.Rose:Welcome ,Celestial sisters. The 1st sister was fire,the 2nd was ice,the 3rd was lightining,the 4th a vampire, the 5th water,and the 6th was earth.Rose:I want you to find and bring me the bearer of the profecy child.Sisters:Yes,master.In a flash of light they were gone.  
FLASHBACK Rekai  
  
Team Urameshi had met at Koemma's office.The toddler spun his chair around to face them.Koemma:In order to stop this,you must destroy the sorceress named Rose.The black haired ningen boy walked over and slammed a fist down on Koemma's desk.Yusuke:Dammit Koemma!Give some more damn info!Koemma:I'm sorry Yusuke,but all we know is that she lives in a castle in the Makai.  
  
End of Flashback Makai  
  
Yusuke:How the fucking hell are we supposed to kill that bitch,if we don't even know where her damn castle is!Kurama:Perhaps we should ask someone from that bar over there.He mentioned as he pointed towards a rough looking club.Loud music as they entered." I see your sister in her Sunday dress/ She's out to please/She pouts her best/ She's out to take/  
  
No need to try/She's ready to make/It's so easy, easy/When everybody's tryin' to please me, baby/ It's so easy, easy /When everybody's tryin' toplease me/Cars are crashin' every night/I drink n' drive"Two female strippers come out to the stage."everything's in sight/I make the fire/But I miss the firefight/I hit the bull's eye every night/It's so easy, easy/When everybody's tryin' to please me, baby/Yeah it's so easy, easy/When everybody's tryin' to please me/So easy/But nothin' seems to please me"Yusuke:They have youkai strippers.He said as he watched the strippers take off their shirts followed by hoots and hollars from the audience."It all fits so right/When I fade into the night/See me hit you/You fall down/I see you standin' there/You think you're so cool/Why don't you just/Fuck off"Kurama:Excuse me sir.He said as he tapped one of the demons shoulder.Demon:What the fuck do you want !Kurama:Do you happen to know where the sorceress Rose lives.Demon:Never heard of her." Ya get nothin' for nothin'/If that's what you do/Turn around bitch I got a use for you/Besides you ain't got nothin' better to do/And I'm bored"They strippers took off their bras and trew them to the crowd.Yusuke and Kuwabara:Whoa!We like this place!Hiei:Such hentais.He yawns." It's so easy, easy/When everybody's tryin' to please me, baby/It's so easy, easy/When everybody's tryin' to please me/So easy/But nothin' seems to please me"The two strippers then jump onto the bar and take the rest of their clothes off."It all fits so right When I fade into the night So come with me Don't ask me where cause I don't know I'll try to please you I ain't got no money But it goes to show It's so easy"Kurama:It's time for us to leave.He said as he dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara by their collars.Yusuke:Let us stay a little bit longer.Kurama:You'll come now or I'll tell Keiko.Yusuke then got a mental image of Kurama telling Keiko and her then coming after him with a chainsaw.Yusuke shudders and leaves.Voice:Stop right there!Kuwabara:Huh?Everyone else:????They look around but see no one.Voice:Over here you fools!A beautiful girl with red hair and dark crimson eyes appeared in a burst of flames.She wore a red yukato.(That is what you call that outfit ChiChi wears on Dragonball Z right?If not please tell me what it is then.)Girl:My name is Azure.I'm the sixth Celestial sister.Yusuke:Your point is.Azure:I've come for the bearer.She said as she shot out a giant fireball at them,but luckily they all moved out of the way just in time.As soon as the fireball made contact with the ground it exploded into a huge barrier of flames.Azure:What's wrong too hot for you!Hahahahahahahaha.She threw two more giant fireballs at them.Once again the team barely moved out of the way in time.Yusuke:Spirit Gun!Unfortunately Azure moved out of the way.Hiei quickly unsheathed his katana and charged at her.As his sword was about to strike her,she pulled out two flaming blades and blocked him.Kurama:Rose Whip!The whip encircled Azure.But failed in restraining her as flames surrounded her body and incinerated Kurama's rose whip.She then went back to her little one on one match with Hiei.One of her blades stabbed Hiei in his left arm.Blood dripped from her sword as she pulled it out.Kuwabara:Spirit Sword!As he swung it towards her Hiei charged at her from the side.Yusuke ran towards Kurama who was waiting in position.Yusuke quickly jump on Kurama's back and then again as high as he could into the air.Yusuke:Spirit Gun!Azure:Quite clever.She said as she jumped out of the way of the blast.Her body lunged forward all of a sudden in mid air.Azure:Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!She fell forward with Hiei's Katana sticking out of her back.Blood began pooling around her. 


	4. CH4 Hiei!

Disclaimer:Own Nothing.  
  
After the Rekai Tantei traveled for hours they finally found somebody who knew where Rose lived.By then it was getting really dark so they stopped at amotel that they just so happened to find.Yusuke:It looks kinda rundown.Rundown was right.The windows had cracks and a few were boarded up.Kuwabara:It looks kinda like the Bate's Motel from Psycho.Kurama:It does.Hiei:hn???They walked on into the old motel.(I wouldn't)Once they were inside Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed Kurama forward and made him go talk to the manager.Yusuke's thoughts once he saw the manager,"Oh my god!It's Norman Bates!!!"Strangely enough the motel manager looked exactly like Norman Bates.Kuwabara:Hey Urameshi.Yusuke:What?Kuwabara:The manager looks like Norman Bates.Yusuke:No shit sherlock.Hiei is left without a clue.Hiei:hn???(Poor Kurama)Kurama:Excuse me sir.Dude:Actually my names Norman.Kurama:er.Norman.do you have any vacancies.Norman:We have one vacany.Here is the key to room one.  
  
Room  
  
Kurama:What's wrong?He asked the oaf.Kuwabara:This place just gives me the creeps.Yusuke:Me too.No way in hell am I taking a shower here.Kurama:Why?Yusuke:His names Norman,he runs a creepy motel.He gave us room one.So while one of us is taking a shower he's gonna be dressed up as his dead mother and come chop us up.Hiei:Maybe he'll come and kill the baka.Kuwabara:What did you say shrimp.Hiei:Well if you'd shut your big mouth you'd here you stupid ass baka!Kuwabara:Why you little.Yusuke:Stress isn't good for a child you know.Hiei:Fine!The koorime decided to go on to bed.After the others were in bed Kurama decided to go take a shower.  
  
Running water could be heard as the bathroom door slowly opened.A scream could be heard as the shower curtain was flung opened and what looked like an old woman holding a butcher knife.Crys of pain were heard as the old woman hacked away.Blood began pouring into the tub and down the drainThe old lady ran off as Norman entered.Norman:Not again,mother.He picked up the remains and left. Surprisingly the Tantei was still asleep.As they slept a shadow made its way across the room and stood before the bed that Hiei and Kurama were snuggled in.The shadow carefully moved the kitsune's arm from where it was draped ofer Hiei's waist.It then gently lifted him up into its arms and proceeded to the window.Feeling that the warm body of his lover missing Kurama opened his eyes only to see a shadow carring Hiei.Kurama:Kisama!Yusuke and Kuwabara also woke up,but they were all too late.The shadow had already escaped with Hiei in its arms.Kurama:Shimatta!The red haired kitsune slammed his fist down on the windowsill.  
  
Rose's tower  
Rose:Did you get him.A shadow appeared.From it came a beautiful vampire wearing a black yukato.Her long black hair fell to her knees.She had piercing crimson eyes.She walked towards the sorceress carrying th unconcious koorime.Nikita:Once the child is born,allow me to turn him.Rose:I don't give a damn what you do with him afterwards.In the meantime take him to one of the guest rooms.Nikita:Yes,master.  
The Guest Room  
Hiei awoke in unfamiliar room.Footsteps could be heard.The door creaked opened and a beautiful silver haired woman walked in.She sat next to him on the bed.Hiei:Where the hell am I and who the hell are you!Rose:I'm Rose the sorceress and this is my castle.Hiei:What do you want with me.Rose:For the master of course.She placed a hand on Hiei's stomach.Rose:Soon..Very Soon.Hiei get your fucking hands off of me! Rose:Fine!You ungrateful baka!She yelled as she left out the door and downstairs to the throne room.  
Makai  
Kuwabara:So exactly how much time do we have left to find the shrimp.The kitsune sighed as he stopped and turned around to face the carrot topped oaf.Kurama:two days ,three at the most.Yusuke:Two days!We won't make it in time!Kurama:We have no choice in the matter.We'll just have to travel faster and get there as soon as possible.  
The Guest Room  
Hiei lied on the crimson sheet bed staring at the ceiling.Hiei:Damn!How could I have been so fuckin stupid!I didn't even sense her ki with my jagan. That wasn't the worst part to him.The worst was the fact that he had to sit there and wait for the others to come and rescue him.  
Makai  
Voice:Not a step further.In a bolt of lightning appeared a long blonde haired girl with amber eyes.She wore a yellow yukato.Yusuke:Get the hell out of our way bitch! Girl:I'm Kitara the fifth Celestial Sister.Now Die!Electricity swirled around her bodyKitara:Enjoy!Electricity shot across the ground in every direction.Yusuke:Get out of the way!The Tantei jumped up to a near by tree.Kitara:Thunder Arrow!An arrow encircled by electricity shot towards them.Kurama:Move!They jumped from the branches they were standing on and ran.The tree was burnt all the bark off as the arrow struck it.Yusuke:Kuso!  
The Guest Room  
Hiei clutched his stomach in pain.The pain seemed to get worse each day.Rose:Does it hurt.Hiei:Go away!Rose:Now,Now.Stress is bad for the child.She slowly walked over to Him.Hiei:Fuck off bitch!"Please hurry Kurama."Rose:You know after all of this is over I decided I 'll keep you around for..amusement.Hiei:Touch me and I'll rip your fuckin hands off!Rose:Playing hard to get.She ran her hand up his thigh teasing him.He punched her in the face put regretted as she stabbed his hand with a leaf dagger.  
Makai  
Another arrow shot at them.Kurama moved a second to late.The arrow struck his leg.He let out a cry of pain as the electricity stung him.Yusuke:Spirit Gun!The blast tore her body to shreds.Kurama yanked the arrow out of his leg.Blood poured out some.He bandaged it and they continued on their way.  
  
Author:It was short I know.Please review.Preview.Botan:Hello everyone,Botan here.The next ones a doozy.Why is that girl helping Hiei and Will the others make in time before the child is born.Why is the child a girl.Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho.CH5 Twin Dragons. 


	5. Twin Dragons

DISCLAIMER:I don't own YYH.I do own the Celestial Sisters,Rose,Rikku,and The Master.  
  
Two days have passed since Hiei was kidnapped.The cry of a child was heard throughout the castle.Rose:Finally!Our time has come!Girl:Uh.Lady Rose.Rose:What!Girl:I don't think this is the master.Rose:Are you sure!She yelled as she lifted the newborn baby in her arms.The young girl was right.This child wasn't the master.The baby was female with red hair,emerald eyes out lined in crimson,and had a fox tail.The sorceress's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance.The girl wanted to take cover.Girl:She's about to blow.She quickly hid behind the bed and covered her head.Rose:What the hell is this!Some debris fell.The girl softly spoke up.Girl:A baby,Lady Rose.Rose I know that!Hiei let out a cry of pain.  
  
Makai  
Kurama:There it is!Hurry up we're running out of time!Yusuke:Keep your shirt on!We're coming!The three detectivesran into the castle killing the guards that got in the way as they went.(Question is will they make it?)Guards:Stop right there!Yusuke:Get out of my way!Blood splttered as Kurama used his RoseWhip on one and Yusuke used his Spirit Gun on the other.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Girl:It's him.th.the master.Rose:It's about time.She grabbed the baby boy from the girl's arms and left.Hiei:I.I want to see her.The girl brought the baby over to him.Girl:Um.you mean this little one?She handed him his daughter .Girl:Have you thought of a name for her yet.Hiei looked at the girl and then to the baby in his arms.She looked a lot like her father.She even had his beautiful emerald eyes.Hiei:I've always liked the name Rikku.Girl:Rikkus is a beautiful name.He looked at girl sitting before him.She had snowy white hair,icy blue eyes and wore a white yukato.Hiei:Who are you?The girl looked upand spoke.Girl:My name is Serenity.I'm the fourth Celestial Sister.My specialty is ice.Do you want to leave here?Hiei:Why would you help me?Serenity:Because,I don't want you or Rikku to have to suffer the pain that Rose will cause you.Hiei:I can handle that bitch.Serenity:I know you could,but she'll only get stronger if you kill her.So please allow me to help you.Hiei:Fine.The three left trying their best to avoid the guards.As they turned the next corner they made a head on collision with Yusuke and co.Kuramajumped up and went to Hiei and helped him stand up.Kurama:Are you alright?Hiei:I'm fine,kitsune.Kuwabara:Who's the babe?The oaf asked as he pointed to Serenity.Serenity:I'm Serenity the fourth of the Celestial Sisters.Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Kurama froze.Yusuke:Your not here to fight are you.Serenity:Why would I want to do that?All three let out a sigh of relief.Kuwabara:Hey,where'd the baby come from?Hiei:Where do you think you baka.The carrot topped boy thought for a second .Kuwabara just shrugged.They finally reached the exit.They ran into the forest.Voices:Stop right there!Two girls jumped down before them.Yusuke:Not again!Why us!It always happens to us!Stupid author!Another voice:I heard that!Yusuke:Um.Sorry.Voice:You better be.Girl1:I'm Hikaru.Girl2:..and I'm Hotaru.Both:We're number two and three of the Celestial Sisters.Yusuke:Great,,twins.They both had pink hair and lavender purple eyes.Hikaru wore a dark green yukato and Hotaru wore a dark blue yukato.Hikaru:I see you betrayed us you little bitch!Serenity:I'm tired of working for Rose.I know you hate her as much as I do.If we join forces I know we could take her down.Hotaru:Why the hell would we want to do that!Serenity:How can you say that!Afterall the suffering she's caused us!Hotaru:Does it look like we give a damn!Two leaf daggers appeared in Hikaru's hands and Hotaru flew to the near by pond floating above the water.Hiei handed Rikku to Kuwabara as he ,Yusuke,Serenity,and Kurama charged towards them.Serenity:Ice Blade Dance!Ice shards spun rapidly around Hikaru's body.Hotaru:Aqua Illusen!She danced on a pillar of water as Sharp blades formed from the water.(If you've played Final Fantasy X think of Yuna's summoner's dance she did as she sent the souls from those killed by Sin in Kalika to the Farplane.)Hiei:Serenity!Watch out!Serenity froze the blades in ice as they came towards her.Hiei and Yusuke charged towards Hotaru as Kurama went to help Serenity.Kurama:used his Rose Whip to shatter the ice Hikaru was trapped in.Her entire body shattered to pieces along with it.Serenity:Gomen Nasai sis.Hiei had managed to stab Hotaru a couple of times.Hotaru used a blade of water to throw Yusuke and Hiei into a tree.Hotaru charged at Serenity stabbing her in the stomach.Blood poured out as Hotaru jerked her sword out preparing to strike again.Yusuke:Spirit Gun!Hotaru's body was ripped to shreds from the blast.Serenity collapsed to the ground and the others rushed over.Yusuke lifted her up into his arms after they bandaged her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.Kurama:We must get back to the Ningenkai.Kuwabara:Yukina can heal her.They headed towards Genkai's Temple.  
  
Author:I'm leaving it here because I want your opinion.Should Serenity live or should she die.I'm letting you decide her fate.It would have been longer but I wanted your opinion on Serenity.Yaori in the next chapter,more cute scenes of Hiei and Kurama..Please review.Enjoy. 


	6. Hell's Blade

Author:I finally updated.I give thanks to all those who have reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer:as always I own nothing except my own original characters.  
  
Once the Tantei were back in the Ningenkai Koemma had allowed them a days rest before they headed back into the Makai.Keiko had forced Yusuke to go shopping with her,Kuwabara went home for the day,They took Serenity to see Yukina when they first arrived back,and Kurama took Hiei and Rikku back to their apartment.Kurama gently kissed Hiei on the lips before he went into the kitchen.Ever since Hiei blew up his kitchen by accident when he tried to make breakfast for him he's been doing all the cooking.Hiei along with Rikku had followed him.Kurama:You know Hiei,I think we're a complete family now.Hiei looked up from watching Rikku move around to look at the kitsune.Hiei:What do you mean?Kurama:We're happily married and have a beautiful daughter.Hiei:And you have a son.Kurama:And a son.The kitsune was unsure how to tell Hiei that Koemma had ordered them to desrtoy the prophecy child.He said it was the only way.At first he was surprised Hiei wanted children.That made this mission even harder.Hiei:What's wrong Kitsune.?Hiei asked as he picked up Rikku's bottle and fed her.Kurama just turned and smiled sweetly at Hiei.Kurama:Oh it's nothing,love.'I hate myself for having to hurt you like this.'  
  
Elsewhere Meanwhile at the Keiko had literally dragged Yusuke to the mall with her.Yusuke:Why do I have to go!The nigen whined.Keiko shot him a glare.Keiko:Because,you never spendtime with me anymore.The nigen boy contined to whine.Yusuke:But why shopping.Keiko:And why not!Yusuke knew he was defeated.It was impossible to win.Yusuke began to mock her.Keiko:What did you just do!Yusuke :I love you.Keiko just looked at him half believing him and half knowing he was probably mocking her.  
  
Apatment It was getting late.Hiei climbed into bed next to Kurama after he put Rikku to bed.Kurama put an arm around Hiei and snuggled close to the little Koorime.Hiei:Kurama.The spikey haired youkai turned around to face his red headed lover.Kurama:What is it love?Hiei:What kind of demon do you think Rikku is?Kurama:I'm not sure.She is still very young.It's too soon to tell.Kurama pulled Hiei closer and pressed his lips gently against Hiei's and kissed him passionately.Kurama:Aishiteru.Hiei:Aishiteru,Kitsune.  
  
Makai  
The next morning the Tantei left Rikku in the care of Botan and Serenity at the Temple to protect the others if anything happened before the left for the Makai.Before they left Koemma had told them to find the Hell's Blade.Yusuke:What the hell is the Hell's Blade anyway?The red head turned towards his companions as he explained.Kurama:The Hell's Blade is a magical sword that can destroy the master with one blow.The Legend talked about how a young warrior with long silver hair and crimson eyes named Dante used the sword to kill the Master a thousand years ago in order to save the woman he loved.Her name was Amythreyal.She was a beautiful princess with long red hair and icy blue eyes.Together they ruled the entire Makai.After Dante died Amythreyalput the Hell's Blade to rest in Dante's Tomb,which she called Dark Angel's Tomb.Years later loneliness had begun to drive her insane.One night she went to Dante's Tomb and pulled the hell's Blade from where it rested by Dante's coffin.As she held the sword above her wrists she said that she wanted the loneliness to end that she didn't want to live another day without he beloved Dante.She thenslit her own wrists,but her dream of being reunited with Dante was shattered.As punishment for taking her own life,her spirit was forced to return.Her spirit now roams the Tomb searching for a way to be reunited with Dante.Kuwabara:So where is this tomb thingy anyway.Kurama:According to Koemma,it's around the town of Angara.If we travel at a good rate we should get there in a few hours.Hiei:Hn.Yusuke:Well lets get going guys. Two hours later the Tantei were still searching for Angara.Kuwabara:How much further.Hiei:Do you ever stop whining you big oaf!Kuwabara:I don't whine you stupid shrimp!Electricity sparks between them as they shot death glares at eachother.Kurama steps between them.Kurama:We don't have time for this.Kuwabara and Hiei:He started it!They yelled as the both pointed at eachother.Kurama:I don't care who started it just go!He gave them both a look that could kill.Kuwabara and Hiei both mumbled to themselves and followed the others.  
  
Mansion Nikita:So your heading for Angara.The vampiress gazed into her scrying pool.Nikita:Even if you find the Hell's Blade you wouldn't know how to use its true power.Vampire:Do you want me to annihilate them my Queen.Nikita:Yes,but bring me the fire youkai called Hiei back alive.Vampire:As you wish.The vampire disappeared in a cloud of smoke.Nikita:We'll rule the three world's side by side soon my darling.  
  
Author:Sorry for the late update.I just got the Cowboy Bebop movie!I'm so happy!Well as always please read and review.I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	7. CH7 Aegean Mist

DISCLAIMER:OWN NOTHING.  
  
The Young Sorceress carefully placed the infant on bed made of black pillows on the floor.She lifted her arms causing candles lit up all around the bed.Rose:Awaken from your slumber,Its time for the reapin.The infant began to glow an eerie yellow.Rose:New wings to fly,no more crawlin'.She slowly extended her left arm towards the now floating baby.The small infant began to change.Rose:One by one watch them fall,Come back to me,Back to your former form.Flmaes began to rise around the bed,surrounding the floating baby.Electricity encircled her arms and the rest of her body,as the flames danced around the baby.  
  
Forest  
  
The Tantei continued to walk through the forest.Kuwabara:Can we stop and make camp.The carrot topped ningen asked.The red headed kitsune looked at the sky for a moment.Kurama:Well it is getting dark.Hiei began to walk off.Yusuke:Where are you going?Hiei:Hn.To take a path.The koorime said as he continued on his way to a near by river.Hiei began to undress unaware of the two amber eyes watching him.  
  
Tower  
  
As the flames died down a young man with long silver hair and sapphire eyesappeared before the young sorceress.He wore a black leather pants,a crimson muscle shirt,and a long black duster.He slowly stepped towards Rose.The sorceress bowed downed down towards the young man who now stood before.Rose:I've already put the plan into motion,Lord Suko.He extended a hand towards her.She grabbed his hand and he led her towards the window they looked outside as the sky began to darken.A red moon shone brightly through the darkness.Suko:Soon I will rule all three Realms,with you as my queen by my side.  
  
Forest  
  
Hiei felt two hands on his torso as he pulled off his shirt.Voice:I can see why Lady Nikita desires you.Hiei pushed him away as he felt his hands rub up his thighs and onto his abdomen.Hiei:Just who the hell are you!And Keeep your fuckin hands off of me!Man:My name is Hiko and I'm a vampire as you can probably tell.My your feisty one aren'tcha.He began to walk towards Hiei.Hiko:I think I might have some fun with ya before I take ya back to Lady Nikita.He pushed Hiei down to the ground and stradled his waist.Hiei:Get off you fuckin bastard !!!The fire youkai swung his fist at the vampire,but Hiko pulls out a dagger from his boot and pinned his hand down.Hiei let out a small cry of pain as he felt the sharp blade of the dagger pierce through the flesh of his palm.Blood seeped out.He tried to sqirm away as Hiko began to cut the belt off of his pants.Hiko yelped in pain as Hiei bit his hand.Hiko:Why you little son of a bitch!Hiei winced in pain as Hiko pulled out another dagger plunged through his left shoulder.Blood began to ooze out.He felt disgusted as Hiko kissed him on the lips and continued to kiss down his neck.He felt Hiko's hands rub up and down his thighs.He began to feel sick as He felt one of Hiko's hands rub up his inner thigh.He bean to strip away his on clothes,and began to undo Hiei's pants.Once he got rid of the belt he started to pull Hiei's pants down.  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
Yukina:Whats wrong?The young koorime girl asked as she walked over towards Serenity with Rikku in her arms.Serenity:Something bad is about to happen.They both looked at the pitch black sky with worried eyes.An eerie red moon was out.It was quiet too quiet.They both knew something bad was gonna happen,but what.  
  
AUTHOR:I know its short.I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger for the part with Hiei.Sorry about the late update.I had writers block.I'm so happy I just got three new magnas"Flame of Recca,Chronicles of the Cursed Sword,and Cowboy Bebop:Shooting Star.I'm so happy.I want to thank all those who have reviewed.I'll try to update as soon as I can.Please review. 


	8. Ch8 Beginning of the End

AUTHOR: THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED.  
  
GENKAI'S TEMPLE  
  
There was total silence for a few moments and it came. The sound of Ravens could be heard. Serenity: What the...Get down! She yelled as she ran to where Yukina and Rikku were and they quickly took refuge underneath a table. It became silent once again. Serenity could hear her heartbeat pounding. Yukina held Rikku close. All that could be heard was the pounding of their hearts. The faint sound of ravens could be heard again. Thump...thump...(that's their hearts pounding) The sounder grew louder and louder. Thump...Sweat ran down Serenity's forehead as the sounder grew louder and louder.... CRASH! The windows shattered and hundreds of Ravens flew in. Yukina: We have to get out of here. The koorime girl said as she held Rikku closer.Serenity:We'll have to be quick...lets go!She said get out from under the table followed by Yukina and together they ran towards the door.Yukina cried out in pain as a few Ravens pecked at her arms and face as she tried to cover Rikku from them.Serenity:Kina-chan!She froze a few of the Ravens that were pecking at her and quickly grabbed Yukina.She froze a few more Ravens as she opened the door.They quickly ran as fast as they could toward's Keiko's house.Serenity:Keiko!Open up!Keiko!She banged on the door desperately as she watched the ravens circling over the Genkai's temple,fearing that they might follow them.The door opened.Keiko:What's wro....Before she could finish the two girls had ran in and bolted the door behind them.Keiko:What's wrong?What's going on here?Yukina:Ravens....they attacked us....hundreds of them attacked us.The sound of ravens could be heard again along with a chopping noise....  
  
FOREST As he began to pull Hiei's pants down he let out a yelp and he fell to the ground unconcious.Once the vampire fell,Hiei looked up and saw his beautiful kitsune standing there holding a huge metal mallet in his hand.Kurama:Are you alright,Hiei?He said walking over to his lover.Hiei:I'm fine...where the hell did you get that mallet?He asked pointing to the giant metal mallet that Kurama was holding.Kurama:From my hair.He said as somehow he managed to put it back in his hair where it magically diappeared.Hiei's thoughts:Note to self:never make him mad....Hiei headed back to camp and left Kurama standing there.  
  
Once they awoke the next morning they continued on their journey.As they walked they passed by a guy with dog ears and a teenage girl arguing.They walked right past them and continued on their way.By nightfall they reached their destination.Yusuke:Lets go in.Kuwabara:It looks creepy.Hiei:Hn...Moron."He said as he walked past them and into the tomb.  
  
Yukimura Residence  
  
Serenity:Yukina,Keiko be ready...I hear them again.Yukina held Rikku close and Keiko looked for something to use as a weapon.CRASH!!!The sound of glass shattering could be heard.Ravens flew in followed by 2 ax weilding Onis and a few demons.Serenity:Try and stand your ground!The young girl yelled as she sliced a demon in half with a sword made of ice.She stood in front of Yukina, who held Rikku closer,protecting them as she slashed at the attacking Demons and ravens.Keiko swung a frying pan she found at any raven or demon that got within her range.As a demon stabbed Serenity's arm with its claw,pain shot through her body and blood dripped to the floor.She quickly used her uninjured arm and sliced the demon in half.Keiko:We can't fight forever!We'll have to escape through the back door!She yelled as she hit another raven with her frying pan.Serenity and Yukina quickly ran and followed Keiko.Serenity killed any demon or raven that got in their way as they ran.As soon as the got into the kitchen they bolted the door behind them.They turned towards the backdoor only to fing it blocked by one of the onis...  
  
Tomb  
The Tantei walked through the dark halls of the musty old Tomb.As they walked around the corner they caught a glimpse of what looked like a beautiful woman with long lavender hair.They quickly ran towards her,but she was gone when they got there.Kurama:That was strange...He said as they went to the left and walked down the path.As they walked they could hear the faint sound of a what sounded like a woman singing.Voice:"I don't know what words I can say/The wind has a way to talk to me..."The voice got louder and louder as they continued."Flowers sing a silent lullaby/I pray for reply/I'm ready..."The started to walk up some stairs,the voice getting even louder.It echoed throughout the tomb.Voice:" Quiet days calm me/Oh, serenity/Someone please tell me/Ohhmm, what is it they say?/Maybe I will know one day...."When they reached the top of the stairs they opened an old door nade of decaying wood and went into a musty room.They walked over towards a stone casket that was in the middle of the room.Kurama:Here lies our beloved king,Dante,Year 1600-1628.Yusuke:We've found Dante,but where's his sword?The ningen boy asked as he looked around the room.Kurama and Kuwabara also looked around.Voice:Dante...The beautiful soft voice rang through the air.Hiei:Who's there!"He demanded as he looked around.Voice:Dante...Dante...A chill ran down their spines and the faded form of a beautiful young woman appeared before them.She had long lavender hair and icy sapphire eyes.Her long white dress flowing around her as she stood there.They watched her as she walked towards them.Girl:Dante...Kurama:Its her...Yusuke:Amytheryal...They stood there watching her.She slowly walked over to the casket and then turned to face them.Amytheryal:Why are you her.She demanded as she stared coldly at them.  
  
Author:sorry for the long wait.Please Review.If you have any suggestions of what I should make happen,please tell me in a review.Happy Valentines Day ^_^ 


End file.
